Una larga espera
by Arizza
Summary: Cansado de esperar, fue detrás... Agotada de fingir, se dejó llevar...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyōko Mizuki (Keiko Nagita), la historia se basa e imagina a partir de los hechos descritos en CCFS, y fue escrita para disfrute de los fans.

* * *

 _._

 _Cansado de esperar fue detrás..._

.

. . .

. . **Una larga espera** . .

. . .

.

Aquel día se encontraba llena de pensamientos y sentimientos tumultuosos. La noche anterior cuando había llegado a la mansión Cornwell había recibido de manos de Annie una misiva que estaba destinada a llegar a ella hacía más de medio año.

Para empezar, la misiva debía de haber llegado hasta aquella colina cercana al lago Illinois, ¿cómo pues había terminado en Chicago? Según lo que había logrado explicar Annie dentro de su molestia es que aquel dúo diabólico había metido su mano. Cuando la noticia de la muerte de Susana había llegado por medio de los periódicos, de alguna forma Eliza había previsto el posible contacto de Terrence.

Pese a que hacía años había tenido que resignarse ante la realidad de que él jamás le podría pertenecer, incluso tras todos esos años sentía el mismo resentimiento y ganas de tomar venganza en contra de ella. Por tanto, había pagado para tener alguien vigilando toda vía de acceso y comunicación posible hacia la Colina de Pony.

Debido a eso, cuando aquella misiva había hecho aparición en la oficina de correos cerca del orfanato, el empleado que tenía pagado había hecho desaparecer la carta dentro de otro sobre con dirección a la mansión Andrew y a nombre de Eliza Leagan.

Sorbiendo su taza de té de menta, Candy trató de relajarse, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, en cierto punto no podía decidir si a causa del coraje de que su correspondencia hubiese sido violada, o por el contenido de ésta.

" _Nada ha cambiado_ ", ¿qué importaba el resto de las palabras escritas en el papel?, aquellas pocas palabras eran lo que le tenían el pulso, la mente y su serenidad alterados.

Cuando el día anterior había llegado a visitar a Annie, habían salido casi todo el día por el centro de Chicago, platicando, comprando, principalmente Annie, y sentándose en algún cafesito para seguir conversando. Al volver se habían encontrado con Archie que se notaba alterado y, en cuanto había visto a su esposa la había llamado a parte con disculpa hacia Candy.

Media hora después había ingresado Annie con una calma aparente, en silenciosa contención, sosteniendo entre sus manos un sobre blanco.

Lo que había relatado a continuación era de creerse, pero aun así inimaginable.

Archie había pasado a saludar a la tía abuela Elroy, aprovechando la ausencia de Annie, ya que ésta todavía se mostraba disgustada ante el casamiento de ambos, y que Albert se hubiese coludido con ellos para que alguien de tan dudosas raíces ingresara al registro familiar.

Había llegado de improviso, sin avisar, e indicando al mayordomo que no era necesario que anunciara su llegada. Había subido las escaleras en dirección a la segunda planta, y al atravesar el pasillo donde las habitaciones de los habitantes de la mansión se ubicaban, había alcanzado a escuchar una conversación más bien impresionante.

Eliza se jactaba de su más maravilloso plan para arruinar la felicidad de su "enemiga". Decía ser su más brillante idea, y que con eso sentía compensados tantos años de humillación. Claro que semejante declaración había sonado una campana de alerta en la mente Archie, quien se había acercado sigiloso a la puerta de ésta, pues preocupado había pensado en descubrir qué tramaba hacer en esta ocasión; pensaba que posiblemente se había enterado de la visita de Candy ese día.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el plan había sido puesto en marcha hacía ya dos años. Y estaba más bien logrado. Con cuidado se había asomado pues había escuchado a Neal amonestar a Eliza por continuar incluso tras tantos años con semejante rivalidad. Pese a lo que se hubiera esperado, Neal había corregido su comportamiento. Si bien no podía considerársele un ángel terreno, sí había suavizado gran parte de su rudeza y había dado muestras de poder esperar positivo futuro con él. Si bien, al ser el mayor se preocupaba aún por su hermana y la visitaba para verla y tratar de convencerla de dejar atrás sus tramas y planes que no le hacían ningún bien.

Fue el diálogo de éste lo que le reveló la realidad del plan de Eliza, pues Neal le había pedido con tanta paciencia como le fue posible que por favor le entregara la carta, que ya había llevado muy lejos su jugarreta, que probablemente ya fuera tarde para corregir el daño que estaba causando en Candice y Terrence. Sin embargo, ésta se había negado diciendo que si era así, que esa carta fuera vital entre ellos, ella no permitiría que llegara a su destino.

Fue entonces que intervino Archie y arrebatando la carta sin dar tiempo a Eliza de reaccionar, pues se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, le había exigido que dejara ya sus tonterías y aprendiera a vivir su propia vida.

Había sido el mismo Neal quien le explicara cómo había conseguido su hermana aquella misiva.

Archie se había retirado de la residencia sin ver a la tía abuela, había pasado el resto de la tarde meditando qué hacer, no estaba seguro de si sería positivo entregarla luego de tanto tiempo. Por eso había consultado a su esposa en cuanto habían llegado ambas rubias de su paseo.

Por supuesto, Annie había declarado que lo mejor era no postergar más su entrega, y ella misma se había dirigido al cuarto de Candy.

Saliendo un breve instante de su memoria, Candy atendió al mesero que le ofrecía una selección de tartas para acompañar su bebida. Había elegido una tarta de naranja, de un agridulce sabor, como el que había sentido en su garganta cuando Annie había cerrado silenciosamente la puerta la noche anterior.

Candy había permanecido estática y con su mente sorda por varios minutos sin saber qué hacer, ni atreverse siquiera a tocar el papel que yacía en su cama donde lo había dejado Annie al salir.

Cuando por fin sus temblorosas manos habían tomado el papel para que sus ojos pudieran ver el contenido a la luz de la luna, sus ojos se habían inundado haciendo que sus mejillas se bañaran de lágrimas.

Ahí estaba frente a ella lo que había estado esperado todos esos años sin saberlo ella misma... o más bien, sin ser lo suficientemente valiente para aceptarlo.

De todas las palabras escritas en ella resaltaban apenas unas pocas " _En mí nada ha cambiado_ ".

Aquellas pocas habían bastado para que su mundo se tabaleara, para que el llanto que llevaba encerrado hacía casi diez años saliera abruptamente y sin control. Convulsa, la hoja temblaba en las manos que no atinaban a limpiar tantas lágrimas fugitivas.

Annie detrás de la puerta en el pasillo había visto los ojos de marido, sabiendo que pese al llanto desgarrador que escuchaban en ese momento, había sido realmente lo correcto entregar aquella misiva. Por años habían sido testigos forzosamente mudos del acto de felicidad con que Candy había intentado engañar a todos y a ella misma. Por fin podían al menos escucharla ser honesta consigo misma y desahogar su corazón.

El día siguiente había tardado en salir del cuarto, y, cuando lo había hecho al fin, apenas había dicho unas cuantas palabras antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Sabían que ella necesitaba tiempo a solar para pensar.

¿Qué tocaba hacer ahora? No eran unas semanas, era ya medio año desde que esa carta se enviara. ¿Estaría todavía Terry esperando respuesta suya? ¿Se habría resignado creyendo que ella le había ignorado, sin si quiera dignarse a escribir una respuesta?

Recordando lo que le había conocido, ella temía que él hubiera llegado a la peor de las conclusiones, dado que al parecer no había intentado contactarla nuevamente. Pero, de haber respondido, ¿cuál habría sido respuesta de haber recibido la carta hacía seis meses? ¿Qué respuesta tenía ella ahora que por fin la tenía en sus manos?

Pagó su cuenta y caminó de regreso a la mansión Cornwell. Recordó durante el trayecto cada memoria que de él tenía, las dulces y las amargas. Casi por llegar a la calle donde la mansión se ubicaba había quedado en su corazón solamente los buenos momentos del ayer, y una decisión.

Él le había tendido la mano, tras años de verse forzado a retenerla desde que ella la rechazara aquel invierno fatídico. Ahora se reconocía no como un alma noble que se había sacrificado por pensar en el bienestar de otros, sino como la cobarde que no había sido capaz de luchar por quien amaba, por haberle faltado el valor de mostrarle que él podía contar con ella en esa situación, en vez de haberle dado la espalda y huir.

 _Terry, esta vez quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo_ \- pensó mientras volteaba a ver al cielo.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina frente a la acera de la mansión se encontró con una persona que sentado frente al portal parecía meditar profundamente en algo.

El cabello corto y el traje sastre a la moda le había impedido reconocer la figura amada. Su rostro se veía desolado, confuso. Ella se quedó quieta observándole por largo rato.

Sintió su corazón explotar en ese instante, lleno de tantos sentimientos, tantos recuerdos de tardes llenas de cartas suyas, noches llenas de ilusiones y posteriormente de silencioso dolor.

Sintió su corazón morir de amor en ese momento. ¿Era posible? Tras años de sentir que la vida pasaba, muriendo lentamente, por fin había muerto... pero se sentía tan viva, el corazón detenido había comenzado un alocado frenesí de latidos. Sus manos temblaban y ella no atinaba a adelantar el paso necesario para acercarse a él.

Él levantó la mirada y la vio ahí parada. Ambas miradas entrelazadas de un lado al otro de la calle, ambos sintieron su corazón como cuando se llega a casa.

Por fin los sonidos volvieron a su mente. Él se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas. ¡Oh, padre! Era tan alto, no lo recordaba así. La última vez eran realmente todavía unos chiquillos, pero hoy...

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a él su boca no logró moverse para hablar como quería.

— Hola Candy. Yo, ya no pude seguir esperando más tiempo, y vine para obtener una respuesta tuya. Te fui a buscar al Hogar de Pony, pero me dijeron que te encontrabas aquí estos días.

Su voz, ¡oh su voz!, tan fuerte y más varonil que antes. Candy seguía estática.

— Entenderé si tu silencio era la respuesta ante mi atrevimiento, y te dejaré tranquila.

Aquellas palabras le confirieron por fin a su boca el poder para hablar.

— No, no es así, Terry.

¡Qué gloria oírla llamarlo así después de tanto tiempo! Pensó Terrence cuando por fin ella había hablado.

— Yo, no había recibido hasta la noche de ayer tu carta. He pasado el día entero pensando sobre tus palabras en ella. Y cómo responder a ellas, incluso si había pasado tanto tiempo, y si estarías todavía dispuesto a escuchar mi respuesta.

Desde la ventana principal de la residencia, Annie y Archie espiaban el desenlace de ese día. El mayordomo les había avisado de una presencia sospechosa en el portal y Archie se había dirigido hacia allí, mas, cuando había visto de quién se trataba había llamado a Annie para enseñarle. Ambos habían soltado una risita contenida al ver a Terrence dar vueltas como león enjaulado, practicando líneas como para una obra, pero a diferencia de sus actuaciones, sin encontrar la forma correcta de expresarse.

Llevaban tres horas viéndolo ahí, frente a la casa. Lo habían observado sentarse, pararse, intentar tocar y arrepentirse. Luego había desaparecido por unos instantes y lo había visto volver con una única rosa en mano, la cual luego de meditar había dejado a un lado para sentarse nuevamente frente al portal.

Ahora ambos veían a Candy y Terry fundirse en un tierno abrazo y posteriormente en un intenso beso que marcaba el inicio de su felicidad.

* * *

Autor's note: Esta mañana escuché la canción " _Puedes contar conmigo_ " de LODVG y, como muchas otras veces al oír música, dio origen a una historia, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez me decidí y me senté a escribir lo que aparecía en mi mente y esto es el resultado.

Espero esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado, y que venga a aumentar las historias sobre C&T, que las de A nos están inundado.

Gracias a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí y que haya sido de su agrado. Esperaré sus reviews con su opinión al respecto ٩(^ᴗ^)۶


End file.
